Eternal
by Barabel
Summary: We know about Hakkai and why he is the way he is, yet we know nothing about his sister. Now we can, this story is about her and what she felt and saw. Full Summary Inside as are the warnings! Read and Review!


Eternal

Warnings: I don't own Saiyuki, the characters, or anything that is even remotely Saiyuki.

Full Summary: We've all known about Hakkai's past, his transformation from human to demon, the loss of his sister and lover from the centipede demon. Yet sadly we know next to nothing about _her_. Her thoughts and feelings before and after the incident that forced Hakkai to be who he is…Now we can.

A.N. I wanted this to be a one-shot…didn't turn out that way, now its going to be a shorter fanfic then what will come later (much later…) this one will be around nine chapters (I think…so far) tell me what you think and I'll keep updating. So far I have short fanfics for most of the main characters, so keep a look out for them.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Before**_

She stood in the center of her living room and hummed softly to herself, momentarily forgetting about the cleaning that she was doing. She waited patiently for Gonou to come home; she had a surprise to show to him. Her long brown hair was braided loosely and hung over her right shoulder, hanging down to mid-waist. Her intelligent green eyes were soft and trusting. Shaking herself out of her reverie and moved around the house. Her gait was light and graceful like a cat and carried the feline quality around her. Her eyes danced with joy as she stopped and looked out of the window, her chin resting in her hands, her long nails rested carefully on her pale face. She idly played with the tarnished gold cross necklace that hung around her neck, twisting it and then releasing it. She noticed by the reflection in the window pane that her hair had started to come out of the braid yet she made no move to rebraid it.

She looked around her small house with pride. "We've done it Gonou," she whispered to no one in particular. "We've finally got our home." Her home, she knew, was described by some as quaint, the perfect place for a young couple to settle down and raise a family. Yet to someone who was just passing through, it would be described as small. With one bedroom that could barely hold their bed and closet, and a kitchen that Gonou always made her stay out of, since as she knew she was a horrible cook, yet she couldn't stay out of it . That was the place that she could stare out into the garden, and the memories that they had in their house were ones that she would never forget. The smell of flowers always permeated the house, and wafted around the living room. Their living area was equally small with one table, and an area rug that they had to buy because she loved the red color against the wood. _Yes it is small, yet we love it…this is our home. _

The door opened behind her and without turning around she knew who was now standing behind her. With a laugh she turned around and looked up into the face of her lover. Her entire being radiating in happiness, her light colored dress moved around her and brushed against him, as she looked at the man who stood before her. No one in the village knew of the real relationship between the two of them. Yet one could tell that they were brother and sister through their similarities. The way they acted could prove closer relationship then just lovers, the kind of ties that only happen through a brother and sister relationship. They had a kind of teasing relationship; Kanan knew it and loved to take any opportunity to get him to smile. "Smile Gonou," she commanded teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Smile to brighten up someone's day…even if you can't brighten up your own." She stated her familiar saying which she lived by faithfully and as she knew he would, Gonou smiled at her request. "It's our anniversary today, did you remember?" She asked playfully already knowing the answer.

He continued to smile down it her, yet she could see his eyes soften and she knew that he hadn't forgotten. The anniversary meant as much to him as it did to her. True to his style he surprised her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a new necklace for her to wear, to replace the tarnished cross that she wore faithfully. He somehow saved some of his earnings and brought her a new one. "It's a symbol of new beginnings and new hope for the future." He whispered "Kanan…I've heard rumors in the village today, things that have worried me; I want you to stay inside for me tomorrow. Don't even go out into the garden."

Kanan was curious, her mind raced to a thousand different questions but in the end she only asked one. "Why are you so worried?" She idly traced his hands with one of her own. She loved his hands and told him often, she often joked that she was jealous that a man would be gifted with hands that would rival the angels.

"A band of Youkai was spotted not far from the next village, and while you may think that I'm just overreacting I don't want anything to happen to you." He muttered against her hair, yet even though his voice was muted she could still tell the fear that laced through his voice. She knew that losing her would be his greatest fear, and it often kept him awake at night. Yet lately it had been getting worse, his 'premonitions' were increasing in ferocity and the images were becoming clearer each night. "Maybe I should stay here with you tomorrow…"

Kanan laughed softly, as she idly brushed the hair back from his eyes. "You can't do that, the children love you…I'll be fine." She could still see the hesitation in his eyes so she continued to speak. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you return tomorrow…it is then that I'll be able to give you your gift."

A.N. that's where I'm stopping it…and yes you should know what happens the next day…tell me what you think!


End file.
